dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Petros
Petros Glomes love the Earth; they savor the rock and its strata. They claim to hear a song in the grinding of tectonic plates, and some say that they can sniff out a vein of precious metals a mile inside a mountain. Their love of stone, and the strength and patience of the living rock have given them insight into how to use those attributes of rock that they most admire. This Sliver is about strength, defense, and the love of stone. Adepts of Petros can shatter the very Earth itself. Anyone who learns this Sliver immediately gains the ability to climb a rocky surface so long as there’s even a hint of a handhold or foothold. Any attempt to climb a stone surface has its difficulty reduced by four. Attribute: Stamina. ● Living Rock This level of Petros roots the Inanimae with the very bedrock of the Earth. This power allows the wielder to mold, form, and change the appearance of stone. The wielder of this Sliver can change the nature of rock – from making it reddish with iron oxides to full transmutation from one type of mineral to another. The other aspect to this Sliver is the ability to mold and sculpt stone and rock with bare hands. System: The number of successes determines the size of the stone that can be affected and the profoundness of the effect. Storytellers may deem more successes necessary for complex tasks such as transmuting stone into precious metals or executing a very detailed or complex sculpture. This power can never be used to create iron. Sculpting rocks larger than what’s listed below or using effects that are more powerful are at the Storyteller’s discretion. They may require an extended roll. * 1 success – Small stone/minor change (smaller than a fist, change color or mass slightly). * 2 successes – Small stone/major change (smaller than a fist, transmute minerals, sculpt). * 3 successes – Large rock/minor change (human-sized rock). * 4 successes – Large rock/major change. * 5 successes – Huge rock/minor change (medium-sized boulder). ●● Stoneskin By using this power, an Inanimae can transform his skin into a hard, rocklike substance, protecting him from damage. The Inanimae’s skin takes on the appearance of whatever rock he’s closest to. In fact, when an Inanimae is hiding among rocks with this power in use, those searching for him add a +2 difficulty to all Perception rolls. This doesn’t affect supernatural Perception rolls such as Heightened Senses. The effects of Stoneskin last for one scene, combat or when the health levels are used up. System: Every success grants the caster or target extra health levels and makes them seem like they’re made of rock. Once used, these health levels are gone until the cantrip is recast. Multiple casting of this cantrip can’t be made to “stack” extra health levels. * 1 success – One health level. * 2 successes – Two health levels. * 3 successes – Three health levels. * 4 successes – Four health levels. * 5 successes – Five health levels. ●●● Ironarm By drawing on the mystic power of the Earth, Ironarm allows Inanimae to perform prodigious feats of strength, or to bestow those benefits on another. System: Each success adds one to the target’s Strength pool. The effects of this power lasts for one scene or combat, though never more than an hour. * 1 success – +1 Strength. * 2 successes – +2 Strength. * 3 successes – +3 Strength. * 4 successes – +4 Strength. * 5 successes – +5 Strength. ●●●● Stasis (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This power allows an Inanimae to slow things down to a more geological time frame. The target begins to move much more slowly, and takes longer to perform tasks. This power can even be used to slow someone down so far that they become virtually frozen. System: When used in characters in combat, the target of this power loses their action for rounds equal to the successes achieved. During this time, each time the target would take damage, the damage dealt to the target during this time is reduced by the number of successes achieved, to a minimum of 1 level of damage. If multiple individuals are targeted, successes must be divided evenly, rounded down. ●●●●● Quake This power allows an Inanimae to rend the very Earth. She can cause the ground to shake, and can split rock, earth, and stone. This can be used to shatter any stone, and can cause violent earthquakes. System: The number of successes determines the power and possible range of the earthquake. All beings are affected if they’re within the area of effect. The exact effects of this cantrip on the landscape are up to the Storyteller. * 1 success – Minor tremble / 30 ft. * 2 successes – Major tremble / 100 ft. * 3 successes – Minor quake / 500 ft. * 4 successes – Major Quake / 1,000 ft. * 5 successes – The Big One / 5 mi.